Sweetest Thing
by littlebrxt
Summary: [NCT SHORT FIC] Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta (YuTae, TaeYu). Taeyong dan Yuta yang akan menikah mengenang kembali saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.


**Sweetest Thing**  
 **A short fic by littlebrxt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Taeyong, pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun yang duduk di kelas tiga SMA itu memasuki sebuah _coffee shop_ baru bernuansa putih pada pukul sebelas siang. Seperti biasa, ia sedang membolos karena menurutnya, menuntut ilmu adalah hal yang membosankan.

Taeyong adalah anak berandalan, bisa dilihat dari caranya mengenakan seragam sekolah. Kemeja yang sengaja dikeluarkan, ikat pinggang yang terpakai secara berantakan, dasi yang tak kalah berantakan dan _blazer_ biru tua berhiaskan beberapa _badges_ yang tentu saja bukan dari sekolah. Oh, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang dicat ungu terang dan ditata sesuai dengan _style_ masa kini.

"Selamat datang di _Vanilla Dream_! Anda mau pesan apa?"

Seorang gadis manis yang berada di balik meja kasir menyapa Taeyong dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut jika melihat anak berandalan seperti Taeyong?

" _Cotton candy frapuccino_."

Gadis itu tersenyum geli karena pesanan Taeyong sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah seramnya.

" _Whipped cream_?"

"Ya, yang banyak."

Taeyong melirik berbagai macam kue yang terpampang di dekat meja kasir. "Satu _slice rainbow cake_ dan dua _strawberry macaroons_."

"Baik, tuan."

Gadis dengan _name tag_ bertuliskan 'Sana' tersebut lagi-lagi tersenyum geli, membuat Taeyong sedikit kesal. Salahkah jika ia menyukai makanan manis?

"Apa yang lucu, hah?"

"T-tidak, tuan! Maafkan saya. Semuanya sebelas ribu _won_. Silahkan duduk, pesanan akan kami antar ke tempat duduk anda."

Taeyong mendengus kesal dan membayar pesanannya sebelum pergi mencari tempat duduk. Biasanya, Taeyong selalu memilih tempat duduk di pojok karena ia suka menyendiri. Sialnya, hari itu kursi di pojok sedang penuh sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus duduk di tengah ruangan, menghadap meja kasir dan _counter barista_.

"Yuta- _kuuuun_ , ada pesanan!"

Sana yang tengah menyiapkan kue pesanan Taeyong berteriak memanggil seseorang dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Iyaaaaa!"

Seseorang berseru dari ruangan _staff_ yang berada di belakang kasir.

 _'Oh, rupanya semua pekerja tempat ini adalah orang Jepang.'_ Batin Taeyong.

Nafas Taeyong tercekat ketika melihat sosok yang dipanggil _'Yuta-kun'_ itu berlari kecil ke arah _counter barista_. Pria itu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, bahkan tidak kalah cantik dengan gadis-gadis yang ia biasa lihat di majalah porno. Yuta mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan lengan yang digulung hingga sependek siku dan celemek panjang berwarna cokelat tua. Selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya, Yuta adalah _barista_ tercantik dan termanis yang pernah Taeyong temui.

Taeyong memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yuta yang tengah meracik _cotton candy frapuccino_ nya dengan cekatan. Oh, Tuhan, wajah Yuta yang tampak sedang serius terlihat sangat manis, Taeyong ingin menjerit.

"Ini pesanan anda, selamat menikmati."

Suara Sana yang tengah meletakkan semua pesanan Taeyong diatas meja membuat Taeyong yang tengah melamum melonjak kaget. Ia menatap Sana dengan sinis karena gadis cantik itu telah membuyarkan lamunan indahnya. Sana hanya membungkukkan badannya dan kembali ke meja kasir dengan buru-buru karena takut.

Taeyong menyedot _frapuccino_ nya dan kedua mata besarnya berbinar-binar. Minuman dan makanan manis memang bisa membangkitkan _mood_ nya seketika.

Taeyong kembali menatap Yuta yang sedang membersihkan beberapa gelas. Ia memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk berkenalan dengan _barista_ itu. Ia mengerang frustasi karena ia tidak biasa mengajak seseorang berkenalan. Taeyong adalah bocah yang mudah gugup saat berhadapan dengan orang baru dan orang yang disukainya.

" _Hey_ , _waiter_ , kemari."

Sana buru-buru menghampiri meja Taeyong. "Ada apa, tuan?"

"Aku ingin bicara pada orang yang membuat minumanku."

"Apa ada keluhan, tuan? Mungkin anda bisa memberitahu saya terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak mau meberitahumu, bawa _barista_ itu kesini."

"Baik, tuan."

Sana lagi-lagi berlari ketakutan menuju tempatnya dan Yuta bekerja. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Yuta, membuat wajah cantik pria itu tampak _horror_ dan segera menghampirinya.

"Permisi tuan, apa ada keluhan dengan rasa f _rapuccino_ nya?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan pandangan tegas, padahal ia sudah berteriak senang dari dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menakar gula? _Frapuccino_ ini terlalu manis. Aku bisa terkena diabetes!"

Oke, frapuccino buatan Yuta memang manis, tetapi, Taeyong menyukainya dan ia telah meminumnya hingga habis tak bersisa.

" _Uhm..._ " Yuta menatap gelas kosong milik Taeyong dengan bingung. "Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya akan mengembalikan uang anda, atau anda ingin memesan minuman lain secara gratis?"

"Kapan _shift_ kerjamu selesai?"

"Dua jam lagi, tuan." Yuta mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Untuk apa pelanggan aneh ini menanyakan jam kerjanya?

"Aku tidak butuh minuman gratis. Aku ingin kau menemaniku mengobrol selama satu jam setelah jam kerjamu berakhir. Jika kau menolak, aku akan mengadukanmu pada _manager_ tempat ini."

* * *

"Hai, aku Nakamoto Yuta."

Yuta memecah keheningan dengan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sudah tiga menit ia dan Taeyong saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Lee Taeyong."

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

"Sedang tidak _mood_. Kau sendiri mengapa malah bekerja? Bukankah kau juga masih bersekolah sepertiku?"

Yuta merengut kesal. "Umurku dua puluh enam tahun!"

Taeyong tersedak _red velvet cake_ yang ia pesan sembari menunggu Yuta selesai bekerja. Yuta yang panik segera berlari untuk mengambil segelas air. Dua puluh enam? _Barista_ manis yang sekilas terlihat lebih muda darinya itu ternyata delapan tahun lebih tua darinya?

"M-maafkan aku..."

Lirih Yuta ketika Taeyong meneguk air dengan cepat. Pria cantik itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Taeyong pelan.

"Kau gila? Berani-beraninya kau membentak pelanggan!"

Sejujurnya, Taeyong tidak marah. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Yuta karena pria itu tampak sangat manis ketika sedang ketakutan. Lihat saja, kedua mata Yuta sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Taeyong menjadi semakin gemas.

"Akan kulaporkan kau kepada _manager_ mu!"

"J-jangan! Kumohon! Aku bisa dipecat. Aku akan melakukan apapun, jangan mangadukanku pada _manager_!"

"Kalau begitu, rekomendasikan aku pada _manager_ mu, aku ingin bekerja di tempat ini."

* * *

"Tidak terasa sudah enam tahun, _hyung_."

Taeyong dan Yuta duduk di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Taeyong duduk ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu enam tahun yang lalu. Interior _Vanilla Dream_ terlihat jauh lebih moderen ketimbang enam tahun yang lalu. Yuta melirik cincin emas putih dengan sebuah berlian kecil di jari manisnya. Taeyong juga mengenakan cincin yang serupa di jari yang sama.

"Benar, aku rindu tempat ini."

Taeyong tersenyum. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, baru kemarin rasanya ia berkenalan dengan tunangan cantiknya itu. Kini, Taeyong sudah merintis karir menjadi seorang sutradara dan Yuta adalah seorang _barista_ dan pemilik _coffee shop_ ternama. Meskipun _coffee shop_ yang didirikannya jauh lebih besar dan mewah dari _Vanilla Dream_ , Yuta lebih suka duduk dengan Taeyong di tempat kecil itu karena banyaknya kenangan manis. Sayangnya, jadwal kerja mereka yang padat tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk mengunjungi _Vanilla Dream_ sesering dulu.

Taeyong benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Yuta ketika ia mulai bekerja di _Vanilla Dream_ enam tahun yang lalu. Ia sengaja mengambil _shift_ kerja yang sama dengan Yuta agar ia bisa menjemput dan mengantar pria manis itu pulang. Yuta yang pada awalya sering merasa kesal pada Taeyong karena pemuda itu sering menganggunya akhirnya luluh juga. Yuta juga berhasil mengubah gaya hidup Taeyong yang awalnya berantakan menjadi teratur. Tidak ada yang mengira bocah nakal yang gemar membolos saat SMA seperti Taeyong bisa lulus kuliah dua tahun yang lalu dengan nilai tertinggi di setiap mata pelajaran yang ia ambil.

"Aku ingat, dulu kau adalah bocah ingusan yang sangat menyebalkan. Kau sering sekali mengangguku saat bekerja."

"Bocah ingusan ini yang bisa membuatmu menangis kencang saat menggagahimu di ruang ganti _staff_. Kau ingat?"

"Diam!"

Wajah Yuta memerah karena malu. Kehidupan seks mereka memang cukup menyenangkan.

"Dan yang paling penting, kau akan menikahi bocah ingusan ini lima hari lagi."

Yuta tersenyum manis sembari menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya. "Benar, bocah ingusan tampan yang kucintai."

 **END**

* * *

oke ini fic pendek ga jelas yang ditulis kilat waktu lagi ga ada ide buat lanjutin fic satunya hehe

memang ga bagus tapi boleh lah iseng di post haha


End file.
